


Mother's Gifts - Day 4

by Glimare



Series: Twelve Days They Never Speak About Around the Old Ones, Except the Last Part [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimare/pseuds/Glimare
Summary: Bruce finds an aviary in his parlor. "DICK!"
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Twelve Days They Never Speak About Around the Old Ones, Except the Last Part [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Mother's Gifts - Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> And just where has daddybats been this whole time? Hmmmm?

Bruce cracked his neck, sore and tired from several days and nights in a row of running rooftops and evading bullets. He hadn't been home or talked to his kids in near a week. Only a brief message to Alfred here and there confirmed whether he was alive until early that morning. Before dawn early. Now it was early evening and he was eager to have dinner at a real table, sitting in a real chair, before escaping to his cave to update his files.

One case closed and Bruce Wayne needed to be visible the next couple weeks in order for his identity to remain good. It'd help his body recuperate too, something he largely ignored unless Alfred put him in lockdown. That man really knew what to do to stop him sometimes.

Passing the parlor to reach the dinner table, he heard a variety of bird sounds. The man stopped mid-step and turned, scowling. Did Damian have any lessons involving bird calls in his schedule? Or had Dick pulled a prank on him again? He gently pushed open the parlor door and poked his head in. The room smelled foul, and of fowl.

Four birds were in one large cage, almost perfectly in tune with each other. Two white ones in a golden cage not too far away from them also cooed at him, doves. And was that a pear tree in the corner? With a partridge? "DICK!"

"What!" The young man was coming from the stairs, phone in hand and some bandages on his hand from the previous night. He had helped pull him out of a scrape, quite literally. As thankful as Bruce was for that, he wasn’t pleased about the aviary being made in his parlor. All the man had to do when the guy came in sight was scowl and point into the room where the birds were.

For a long moment, Dick just looked at him then at the room then back again. Donning came to his face, then a broad grin. "Oh that. Believe me, that was not my idea. At all."

Watching Dick for a long moment, his adoptive father decided to believe him. The lad's tell wasn't showing at least. "Then who's?"

The grin grew wider as he pointed back to the room. "Take another look inside. Count how many there are. Oh, and yesterday there were three _French_ hens sent over. Alfred and I managed to hide them before Damian saw them. The foursome was today's delivery."

"French hens..." Bruce looked back inside and counted, identifying each bird. Donning came to him within moments. "Son of a -"

"Ah ah ah! Language! Santa's watching you!" Dick's chiding finger only made Bruce roll his eyes. He would use the Santa excuse on him. "And just so you know, the one who sent everything is a non-bat female. Alfred has the invoices. Shall we have dinner? I hear it's chicken."

His father gave him a weary look, giving up a bit. Just what he needed. An annoying mystery during his forced upon him vacation. Shaking his head he moved on. "Chicken. Sounds nice. So, what's Damian having? And just what day are you looking forward to more? Eight, nine, or tomorrow?"

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
